Bloody Mirror
by Kamami
Summary: Tsunayoshi, a young actor, is having some serious problems with the demon inhabiting his home - he never asked for Byakuran to live with him, nor to make his life even more difficult, but this time, the albino stepped over the line! "How many?" "Just two." TWO-SHOT for my friend's birthday


**Hello everyone~ I know I've been neglecting my other fanfics and I'm sorry about that, but I have this major writer's block and I'm currently busy with life - if you know what I mean _**

 **This fanfic was written for my friend's birthday, so I hope she'll like it and that you'll enjoy it too :)**

 **Read and review - I really appreciate the comments you make (I always forget to answer to the questions asked _)**

* * *

Like any other day, Tsunayoshi awoke to the obnoxiously loud sound of his alarm clock. Moaning in misery, he squinted his eyes at the offending device. Five o'clock. Great. Sighing in defeat, he stood up and walked over to his desk, turning the alarm off, and starting to get ready for the day.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a famous actor; one of his biggest successes was a live action series called Katekyo Hitman Reborn, in which he played the main character since he was fourteen. You'd have guessed that being an actor, you could sleep as long as you wanted; but not Tsunayoshi. He had to get ready today for interviews, a reality show and film shooting. Such a tiring day, and it hasn't even started yet.

Walking over to his walk in wardrobe, he thought of his wear for that day. Looking around, he finally decided for simple white dress shirt, black pants, matching black west and a grey tie. Putting on his shirt, he left the two top buttons open and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, then tucked it in his trousers. Next, he tied his tie loosely and put on the vest without buttoning it. Lastly, he finished with thin black bracelets on both hands, though he did put more on his left hand.

Now that he was dressed, he went to his bathroom, praying to all gods he knew to not find the only thing he dreaded. Alas, when he opened the mahogany door, he found his mirror covered in blood. Again. His right eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he called to the empty room, "Byakuran, show yourself!"

A voice made itself known behind Tsunayoshi, "Did you call me?" the brunet actor turned around to come face to face with a white haired man. The man was taller than Tsunayoshi and he usually wore the weirdest clothes, but today, he was dressed relatively normal. He wore a white body suit with some sort of black cord strings at his waist and legs, over that, he wore light purple coat with flaps – especially made for his wings, it seemed. Currently, he was giving the brunet his famous foxy smile, full of mischief.

"How many?" sighed the actor tiredly. Seriously, could he not stop for at least one day? Why did he always have to smear his victims' blood on his mirror just to remind him of his schedule? If this will continue on, the marshmallow obsessed idiot won't live to see another day.

Avoiding his question, the man pretended innocence, "Whatever can you mean, dear Tsunayoshi-kun?" his reply only gained him a scorching glare from the younger man. His smile only got wider, clearly enjoying the situation he was in. On the other hand, the brunet was not amused in the least.

"You know exactly what I mean, Byakuran," he said, waiting for the other to finally answer his question. Even though he wanted to continue in his teasing, the white haired man told him cheerily, "Just two."

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Tsunayoshi could hear something snapping and he had a pretty good guess what could it be – his patience. If his glare wasn't like inferno before, then it was now, "'Just two'?! Are you making fun of me?!"

"Not in the least, Tsunayo-"

"Listen goddammit! Do you know how long it took for them to be so big?! I cared for them and then you go and kill 'just two'?! They are my precious chickens you know?!"

"They're just animals-"

"Shut up! You know what?! I'm done with you, you demon!"

"You flatter me, Tsuna-"

"Get out," said the actor with finality clear in his tone. He was done talking with the demon who decided to bother him on daily basis. He was tired of the bickering and of his chickens being killed just so he could smear their blood on his mirror. For all he cared, the albino could return to Hell and stay there for eternity.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was currently walking through the long corridor in his home to get outside via back door. He wanted to look at his chickens – how they were doing; that and he needed to water the garden into which he put so much effort. The afternoon was almost peaceful, birds chirping here and there, gentle breeze playing with his shorts locks and the sun shining just _right_. The only disturbing thing at the moment was the demon following him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~," he whined, making the brunet's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, "why are you still mad? I apologised already!" He didn't understand. He said he was sorry, but the younger male was still ignoring him. He pouted, thinking how mean his little human was to him – they are just animals; why does the brunet care for them more than for him, a mighty and handsome demon? "Tsunayoshi-kun~…"

Having had enough, the actor turned around, scowling, "Quit your whining, you lousy bastard – let me do my work on the garden in peace!" he snapped at the taller being. Not wanting to have anything to do with the white haired demon, he returned to watering the flowers and the grass – it hasn't rained for the past two weeks and he was getting worried about the garden (with the exception of lavenders).

Suddenly, his shoulder was grasped in a painful grip, making him wince, "What the Hell are you do-?!" he abruptly looked over, but stopped himself when he saw the furious look in Byakuran's eyes – if looks could kill, he'd be dead hundred times over.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," his icy voice penetrated the deafening silence between them, "that's enough. I already received punishment from you, but you still think this is not enough? Well then, it's your turn…" he said quietly, taking Tsunayoshi into his arms and vanishing from the garden – the only thing left behind was the hosepipe from which the cold water was still flowing…

* * *

"L-let me go!" struggled the young actor. He was currently pinned to his own bed, the demon towering over him, casting a dark shadow over his slender body. For the first time, the brunet was truly scared of the albino – even when he first met him, he wasn't afraid, sensing neither hostility nor danger from him.

Byakuran glanced down at the squirming male, enjoying the sight that unveiled before his eyes. Never had Tsunayoshi been panicked like right now at this moment and the demon could see that in his actions, the way his eyes were trying to find an escape route… too bad for him, the albino will not let him go before he's done with him.

"And where would you go, dear Tsunayoshi?" he gave him the sweetest of his smiles and the young man froze, finally realising what a monster had the brunet under his grasp. Now he understood the mistake that got him into this situation – he went too far and now, he's going to pay for it…


End file.
